leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-28691223-20160915164845/@comment-24082086-20160924051953
Trydamere's is better because it does more damage, has a lower cd and is more reliable because it's so easy to stop Lissandra from channeling. And I say Statik is AOE because he has an easier time stacking its passive than other champions. And you forgot about his slow. It is AOE and it so many other things.Tryndamere reduces the attack damage of '''all' nearby enemies for 4 seconds, also Slow icon slowing targets who have their backs turned to him for the duration. Mocking Shout cannot be activated unless an enemy is within range of Tryndamere. Due to this, it is possible to use the ability to scout in the Fog of War and provide pseudo stealth detection of enemy champions.'' His kit is overloaded. Does he have CC = yes. Does he have damage = Are you kidding me? Does he have sustain = yes. Does he have a gapcloser = Yes. Does he have AOE = yes. Is his ult broken = yes. And yes, Dr Mundo is not garbage. If he was garbage why even bother nerfing him? It doesn't make sense. Just because Cass or Annie has the last hit ability doesn't mean they go for pure magic pen or whatever. You still need mana because lol is not just about last hitting minions goddammit. You Q+E+E+E+E+E+E and you're probs outta mana already. Have fun. Mana is there for a reason and also it is an issue when people are playing with mana champs or champs like Katarina would have to worry about spamming her Q. And yes, Lissandra does have mana issues. You just don't buy mana items for their synergy lmao. What about Morello's then? The passive for mana is prominent and vital for some champions. You buy Seraph's just for that shield and extra AP. Um ok. Ummmm OK.......That is literally the shittest excuse I have ever heard. IF you don't buy mana on Liss or Cass I wonder if you have been playing with bots or whatnot. Those champs are mana hungry and that's why some Caitlyn players even run mana regen runes goddammit. Sounds retarded but it's true. If mana was just for synergy then why is there an item called 'Doran's Ring' for? It's there so you can manage your mana much more. Doran's Ring along with Dark Seal is the go to start for most AP champs with mana because it is just too good as it gives you health, AP and the mana regain or addition which is super important. Clearly a lot of people in league don't know why mana is there for. "OH, you dummy, MANA IS FOR SYNERGY OK??? IT's like so efficient to buy Seraph's just for the shield and extra AP and the mana is useless". That's what you are trying to tell me right? Well have fun in your bot games and Amplifying Tome starts. Oh and aren't you that crybaby that cries for broken champions like Mundo and Trdyamere? Thought so. Mundo have no AD scaling, which means he falls off mid game and his ability to tank is pretty much worse than even some ADCs. That's what you said right? Your last point made me laugh. I'm not sure if you are trolling or you are just terrible at this game. And why would he need AD scalings when he builds tank most of the time and has % health damage that is in some cases even better. And, his cleaver is 4 seconds. 4 Seconds.....Like...ok... Just stop protecting the most hated champions in all of league ok? It's frustrating to deal with people like this. And yes, mana is an issue when playing champions with mana.